Soul Redemption/Characters/I
Ichizo *Main page *Weapon: Big Tessen *Weapon name: Eyi *Alignment: Good *Story: his aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace because the Azure Knight aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in her heart lies the essence of the Peacock Talisman and she wants to defend it with its protectors Yasuhiro and Yeijiro. Ike *Main page *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Ettard *Alignment: Good *Story: mercenary soldier, his family was killed by Raphael. Now Ike not only wants to avenge his family also prevent Raphael comes into possession of Soul Embrace. Ilona *Main page *Full name: Queen Ilona Farkas *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Doom Metal *Alignment: Firstly evil then good *Story: queen of Bakob, a land near Hungary, aspired to be the queen of evil hampering Silvia in destroying Soul Embrace. After realizing that evil was a despicable ambition now has decided to help Silvia even if no one trusts her. She wants also to hinder Titania who wants to destroy Silvia to getting Soul Embrace. Ilyana *Main page *Weapon: Kopis *Weapon name: Cloudy Bolt *Alignment: Good *Story: great warrior and magician, upon learning that his lover Zihark wants to avenge his family killed by Nigtmare, she wants to help her lover in this mission. Impa *Main page *Weapon: Kodachi *Weapon name: Wisdom Shadow *Alignment: Good *Story: a Sheikah warrior, she is protector of an Hylian princess named Zelda who has been threatened by Nightmare to destroy Hyrule. Impa's aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace. Ina *Main page *Weapon: Anchor *Weapon name: Sea Wolf *Alignment: Good *Story: orphan raised on the sea is part of a group of pirates. When only Inahime and her captain Gakushi were on the ground, on the ship went Cervantes who launched a curse: all the pirates on the ship at that time are its prisoners and destined to sail to sea until death. Inahime, with Gakushi, is going to Nightmare to to break the spell. Iris *Image *Birthplace: Rostorl, Dyneskal Empire *Birthdate: March 166 *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Dagger (x2) *Weapon name: Rote & Yums *Alignment: Good *Story: the inhabitants of her homeland, people of great warriors, have been taken prisoner by Nightmare forming a real army of evil. Iris's aim is freeing her fellow countrymen from the Azure Knight. Irving *Main page *Full name: Lloyd Irving *Weapon: Rapiers *Weapon name: Angel's Tears *Alignment: Good *Story: inhabitant of Iselia, land destroyed by Soul Embrace. His aim is destroyng Nightmare and Soul Embrace and rebiulding his homeland. Ishida *Main page *Full name: Mitsunari Ishida *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Dark Silver *Alignment: Good *Story: great samurai, his task is destroying, with Masanori, Motonari, Motochika, and his serveYoshino a very powerful demon named Shuten Doji who aims to get Soul Embrace with which he could be unbeatable. Ishkra *Full name: Princess Ishkra the Pegasus *Birthplace: Asgard *Birthdate: December 20 *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Spear and Tower Sheild *Weapon name: Wings of Pegasus *Alignment: Good *Story: Odin's yougest daughter, she is a valkyrie princess grown in grace and beauty, delicate as a rose petal, and anyone unthinkable that she might be able to fight. A holy armor, called the "Pegasus' Armor", is kept in a temple of Asgard and legend has it that only the chosen one, the "Pegasus", is worthy of the armor. One day Immaculate Angel, after having chosen her as one of Silvia's protectors, said to her that she is the Pegasus and running to the temple to wear the armor. Now Ishkra the Pegasus is going to join Lenneth to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Itai *Main page *Weapon: Gladius *Weapon name: Basilisk *Alignment: Good *Story: great Templar, he is the guradian of the Temple of the Sand holder of the Three Sacred Keys of the temple which have been stolen by two Nightmare henchmen, Haito and Yaci. Now he is going to go to Nightmare to recuperate the keys. Itsuki *Main page *Full name: Itsuki Yoshida *Weapon: Big Hammer *Weapon name: Hyoga no Junsuina *Alignment: Good *Story: Gori's daughter and Jinsei's granddaughter, with the power of ice, this little girl has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, now she has left, helped by Miyamoto, to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Ivy *Main page *Full name: Isabella Valentine *Weapon: Snake Sword *Weapon name: Valentine *Alignment: Good *Story: Cervantes' daughter, she has always looked for Soul Edge for her alchemical studies with the hope of freeing his father from the curse of Nightmare, and now is very determined to get Soul Embrace for her aims. Izuna *Main page *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Unknown's Dart *Alignment: Good *Story: not human, his greatest desire is that peace and serenity reign undisturbed in the world, so his aim is destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Category:Characters